Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News December 10th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation *Shark Movies: Gremfins *Shark Jumping: Rankin Bass Marathon - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Starcrash 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Adaptations - The Mist (CA Cut) *E-Heroes: DreamGear Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Byron *Bootleg Zones: VG - Lego Batman (Sega Genesis/Mega Drive) *Specials: Disneycember - The Nightmare Before Christmas *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Fight Fighters December 9th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Overlooked Christmas Specials *Renegade Cut: The Lego Movie *Guru Larry: The Crew Review *Leftover Culture: Sega CD (Mega CD) Console Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critiques - What We Do in the Shadows *Specials: Disneycember - Kiki's Delivery Service *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Time Traveler's Pig *Battle Geek Plus (show): Batman Arkham City Addiction December 8th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Hobbit #2 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Xbox Gamers *Dom Reviews: Lost in Translation - Starship Troopers *Animerica: Karas *Rocked Reviews (show): The Smashing Pumpkins - Monuments To An Elegy *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 8 *Ask Lovecraft: Long Distance *Specials: Disneycember - Dick Tracy *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Irrational Treasure *Brads Current Movie Reviews: V/H/S: Viral, A Good Marriage, Tusk & The Babadook December 7th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Firefly & Serenity *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 7 *Specials: Making of NC - Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *Heisanevilgenius: World's Most Frustrating Game Show - ConBravo! 2014 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who 1989 – 2005 (Television) *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Ice & Snow Part 2 *Infomercialism: Shower Feet *Specials: Disneycember - My Neighbor Totoro *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Vikingdom *Vangelus Reviews: Armada Starscream (Transformers Generations) *Nerd To The Third Power: Episode 136: We Got Nothing! or Trailers, Christmas & Comics! *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Double Dipper December 6th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Noah Antwiler *WTFIWWY: Live - The Worst Thing Ever *Word Funk: Set Phasers for Fun *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - If Wishes Were Horses Review *Brad Tries: Frito's Chili Pizza *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Brian and Sarah’s Saving Christmas *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 6 *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Dipper vs. Manliness *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast #7 - Girls, Girls, Girls *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Specials: Disneycember - Watcher in the Woods December 5th, 2014 *Ask Lovecraft: Choices *Freeman's Mind: Episode 63 *The Good Hook: Heaven is for Real *Specials: Disneycember - Grave of the Fireflies *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Inconveniencing *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 5 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): It's a Small World Holiday Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - TMNT Arcade *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Nothing! *Rerez: Meze 73 Classics Headphones Review *Rap Critic: Goin' Off Podcast #9 December 4th, 2014 *What We Had to Watch: Twilight: New Moon *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies *Mud2MMO: Gamergate *Stuff You Like: The Liaden Universe *The Cinema Snob: Foreskin Gump *I See What You Did There: Disney and Pixar Easter Eggs *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Hand that Rocks the Mabel *Specials: Disneycember - Something Wicked This Way Comes *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 4 *Diamanda Hagan: Predator Movie Marathon (Epilogue) - Batman Dead End *Vangelus: Assassin’s Creed Borgia Guard Pack (Mega Bloks) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Action 52 December 3rd, 2014 *Specials: F**king Love Christmas Music Video *Shark Movies: Home Alone Shark *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 3 *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Headhunters *Specials: The Legend of Korra - Beyond the Wilds *Specials: Disneycember - Castle in the Sky *Guru Reviews: Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort *Brows Held High: This Is Not a Film *Ask Lovecraft: Colours *E-Heroes: DreamGear Part 4 *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast #8 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Holiday Special Teaser December 2nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Final Episode *Specials: Disneycember - The Black Hole *Diamanda Hagan: Predator Movie Marathon Part 3 - Predators *Needs More Gay: Top Gun *Toons These Days (show): The Problem Solverz *The Yomarz Show: Alan Wake *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 2 *Word Funk: The Game (Awards) *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Legend of the Gobblewonker *Guru Reviews: Far Cry 4 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Heroes of Might & Magic Online December 1st, 2014 *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 1 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Hobbit #1 *Specials: Disneycember - Nausicaa *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Tourist Trapped *Gaming Wildlife (show): Console Wars Part 1 - Nintendo Gamers *Animerica (show): Tokyo Majin Part 3 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Predator Movie Marathon (1 & 2) *Rocked Reviews (show): Walk the Moon - Talking is Hard *Ask Lovecraft: Accountability *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Never Alone Part 3 *Shark Movies: Crow Revolution *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Super Smash Bros. For Wii-U *Thumb Wars: Blizzcon 14 - Overwatch *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content